


A Teams' Work

by Kaoupa



Series: Yaldabaoth!Morgana [2]
Category: Persona 5, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, I need a life, Two AUs together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: Connie has some questions. She gets her answers, but she also finds out that the answers are giving her further questions.Author's Note: Canon only if you want to see it that way.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & The Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Morgana & The Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Series: Yaldabaoth!Morgana [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not required to be canon to either "Stealing His Heart" or "The Grail's Desire." Unless you want to see it that way personally - consider this story's level of canonicity to match the "Light" series of games in SU, or the comics. Or the non-P3, P4, or P5 games in the Persona series.
> 
> This story mostly exists because I couldn't get the idea of these two stories together out of my head. And I wanted to give some exposition that I couldn't figure out how to put out there otherwise.
> 
> I do not own Persona or Steven Universe.

“You’re a god?”

Morgana had heard a lot of conversation starters during his short life, but that one was…

...Actually, ever since last December it had become something he’d heard more than once after Sae and Sojiro heard the whole story.

It still wasn’t common, though, and he turned to face the newest member of the Phantom Thieves.

“Yup. The God of Control... and sort of the God of Release, I guess.” He grinned, grateful that he was in the Metaverse so he could actually make facial expressions clearly. “Long story there.”

“Uh, okay. I guess I was just sort of expecting someone more… godly? I mean, the Diamonds were… well, they were pretty impressive. And really big, too.”

“Oh, my godly form is far bigger and more glamourous than this one! But I happen to like being this way more. It’s easier to fit through doors, and I can savor food more.” Morgana replied.

“Also, if he is not careful he will start to… distort his own mind.” 

Yusuke’s blunt addition made Morgana wilt a little. “That too. But I’d really prefer to not dwell on that too much.”

“You could get distorted - like Steven is?” Connie’s mind narrowed as she made the connection.

“Yeah. I was in the past, but I’d really, REALLY rather not dwell on that.” Morgana put emphasis on it this time. 

Even remembering his mindset as Yaldabaoth might be risky, for all he knew.

Connie frowned.

But she also dropped the topic, at least for the moment. They had a Palace to start fighting through.

And if Morgana didn’t want to talk about it, she could just ask the other Thieves why that was.

“You wanna talk about Mona?” Connie wasn’t sure why she had gotten along so well with Ryuji in the handful of days they’d known each other. Maybe it was how his blunt nature reminded him of the Gems. Maybe it was because he and the rest of the Phantom Thieves had agreed to help her end Steven’s mental anguish (and she should have _noticed_ how bad it had gotten sooner, she should have _told someone...)_

Before she could remonstrate herself further, she felt the sensation of her Persona resonating within her.

Focusing on what had happened was pointless. She had questions to ask - and a friend to help.

“Joker and Queen told me that he was a god. He confirmed it, but he didn’t offer me that many details. I was hoping you could tell me more.” _He would be the most direct, probably._

Ryuji shrugged. “Okay, well - kinda weird to tell. Turns out there’s a bunch of people who help Persona-users, like us. Joker said they worked from a place called the Velvet Room - and Panther said that she saw them too when she got to Beach City and was sleeping.”

Connie wondered for a second what this had to do with Morgana, but Ryuji would probably get there soon.

“Anyways, apparently Mona used to be more tyrannical. God of Control and everything. I wasn’t there for it, but that’s what he said too.” Ryuji continued. “So I guess the people in the Velvet Room beat him up, then they sort of suppressed his memories, gave him free will so he wouldn’t be required to try and take over the world, and let him go into the Metaverse. And he helped us form the Phantom Thieves eventually.”

“What about his memories?” Connie frowned.

Ryuji’s face was rather comical for a second. Then, he gave off an awkward air and shrugged. “Er, I guess he got em back the more time he spent with us? I never asked him how that went. He got them all back when we got to the bottom of Mementos, though.”

“Mementos?” Connie was realizing the more she talked to the other Thieves that she was missing a lot of context.

“Uh, it’s a sort of super-Palace. Apparently everyone made it or something, but it was centered in Tokyo cause Japan is super-orderly as a culture? Or maybe it was because it’s the world’s biggest city.” Ryuji’s cluelessness was apparent on his face. “Maybe both. I’m not really sure.”

Connie was about to ask again. Before she did, though, Ryuji beat her to the punch. “Look, I’m not that good with all this Metaverse stuff, okay? I know the basics, but if you want a better idea how this all works and Mona didn’t want to tell you, you should probably ask Oracle. Her mom was actually studying this stuff. But we’ve gotta get back to work soon - Steven isn’t gonna fix himself, from what I’ve heard.”

Realizing that their safe-room break would be ending soon, Connie nodded. 

But she was going to ask more about this second they got to the next safe room - or when it was decided they had done enough and should leave Steven’s Palace.

At least in the meantime, she would be able to come up with some written-down questions. In hindsight? She should have done that last night. Or the day before.


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven asking a question about what Morgana is just gives him more questions.

“You guys recruited a cat?”

Steven couldn’t help but voice his question as he looked at the cat-like figure that everyone referred to as Morgana, standing next to Ren.

Most of the Thieves sighed. Connie looked - neutral.

“I’m not a cat!” Morgana yelled, his voice filled with annoyance. “I mean, I have to look like one while I’m in the real world and here unless I want to be in my original form, but that doesn’t mean I’m a cat!”

Steven looked confused. “So what are you, then? You really look like you’re a cat...”

Morgana’s incoming rant was cut off by Futaba before he could get started.

“Mona’s not a cat. He is a human-constructed deity who rules over the Metaverse to a certain degree, including Palaces, who wasn’t able to exert his control over your mind to help us get through your Palace due to you being a deity yourself. He just happens to look like a cat or an anthropomorphic cat because that’s the form that Igor put him in after he defeated him and originally suppressed his memories of being a god, and due to Mona’s own experiences led to him believing that he was a human. When in fact, he was a deific construct created by humanity’s desires at first for freedom from their burdens that they couldn’t remove by themselves because of circumstances forcing those burdens onto them, and then their desires for a strong leader to take care of their burdens for them after their initial desires became distorted.”

There was silence for several seconds.

Then, Steven spoke.

“...huh?”

Futaba shrugged. “Like I said! Mona’s a deity created by humanity’s collective unconscious, who just happens to look like a cat when he’s in the physical world, and like an anthropomorphic cat when he’s not actively channeling power from his godly form. Which is probably because he was initially forced into that form by Igor because he was going to take over the world before he stopped him. And he hasn’t afterwards because spending time with us helped him change his mind. But he can shapeshift if he wants to, and he may or may not be subconsciously hypnotizing or brainwashing people into not noticing him due to his position as the God of Control, considering he’s gone to school every day it’s on in Japan with Joker for the last year or so and nobody’s really noticed or commented. So I mean, it’s a pretty understandable mistake.” 

There was another silence, before Steven spoke again.

**“...Huh?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally wrote this entire chapter just so that I could write out Futaba explaining how Morgana was made, in an incredibly long monologue that sounds ridiculous but is totally accurate.


End file.
